


A Blizzard of Rose Petals

by Hemry_NSFW (Hemry64)



Series: Same universe RWBY smut [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemry64/pseuds/Hemry_NSFW
Summary: Its been a week since Ruby and Weiss shared a moment. Thinking about drove Ruby insane because all she wanted was more. So much so it caused to space out in class. (more than usual anyway) But the ever-perceptive Weiss took notice, and she had an idea why.





	A Blizzard of Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I didn't think I would be writing another smut. My drive had kind of burned out for them, and I was enjoying my time writing original works. But funny enough, now I can't make an Original work for the life of me, and the only thing I've been wanting to write is a smut. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and leave a comment if you wish to share your thoughts. And please enjoy the rest of your day.

Ruby had to admit, ever since she and Weiss had masturbated together, its all she could think about when she had time to her self. Its as if the image of Weiss stark naked with her legs spread open had been burned to the back of her eyelids. Even now in Professor Peach’s class on dust science, it's all she thought about. It didn’t help that Weiss was sat next to her scribbling notes like the straight-A student she was.

Ruby wanted more, so much more. But she had no idea how to bring it up to Weiss. She was always studying or training, Ruby hated to interrupt her.

“As we all know, Dust has several elemental attributes. Each element also has a multitude of effects under certain conditions.” 

Dust science was always Ruby's favorite topic, but Weiss couldn’t help but notice how spaced out she was today. While expected in other classes, this had been the one Weiss and the others had never had to help her with. Looking up at Professor Peach, Weiss flipped to a new page in her notebook, wrote Ruby a quick message then slid it in front of Ruby.

It took Ruby a moment to realize that Weiss had slid her notebook over in front of her. It took another moment to pull herself from her thoughts. Glancing down all she saw was, _Ruby, are you paying attention?_ In Weiss’ neat handwriting. Grabbing her pencil she quickly jotted down, _No sorry! I just have a lot on my mind._ Sliding it back to Weiss, she watched as she read her reply and… grinned? Was that a grin Ruby had just seen? In no time the Heiress had written a reply and slid it back to Ruby.

_Thinking about me?_

Ruby’s heart stopped for a moment. Was it that obvious? She felt her cheeks heat as she glanced over and saw the growing smile on the Heiress' face. Quickly Ruby wrote, _Yes _. Ruby couldn’t bring herself to look Weiss in the eyes as she slid the notebook over.__

____

____

When Weiss saw Yes written quite sloppily, her heart began to race and her smile became harder and harder to hide. Without a second thought, she wrote, Lunch? And slid the note to Ruby. To her surprise, Ruby had simply slid it back with a nod. With a glance, Weiss checked the time. With half an hour left in class Weiss began to plot.

Class couldn’t have gotten any better in Ruby's eyes. Sure she didn’t pay a lick of attention, but with what she was going to do, she didn’t care. A step behind Weiss she took the familiar path to their dorm room. Weiss could feel her core heating the whole way to the dorm. She left the door slightly ajar knowing Ruby was right behind her. Standing next to her bed she began to unbutton her blouse. When she heard the door shut behind her, she turned, cupped Ruby’s face and kissed her.

To say Weiss had caught her by surprise was an understatement. But Ruby didn’t stop her. In fact, she found herself leaning into it, the feel of Weiss’ soft lips drawing her in with each kiss. When Weiss pulled back their eyes met, the both of them breathing heavily.

Weiss searched Ruby's eyes, looking for any sign of discomfort. She saw none but still asked, “Do you want this? With me?” She knew Ruby had never done anything like this, so she had to be sure or else she would never forgive herself.

A moment passed and Ruby simply nodded and leaned in for another kiss. Weiss started off slow. To her delight, she felt Ruby's tempo increase, and soon her mouth becomes slightly ajar. Weiss’ tongue nearly slammed against Ruby’s as her hunger grew.

Ruby felt Weiss’ tongue enter her mouth and was quick to do the same. It was all so new to her, but she loved every moment. She could feel Weiss begin to unbutton her shirt as her tongue explored Weiss’ mouth. She could almost taste the strawberries Weiss had eaten that morning.

Weiss pulled back, nearly ripping open Ruby's shirt as she did. Putting her forehead to Rubys she whispered, “Ruby, I want to fuck you so bad.”

Ruby felt a shock run through her at Weiss’ words. She had never been spoken to like that and she found she liked it. The hunger she saw in Weiss’ crystal blue eyes was unmissable. Catching her breath she finally replied, “Then fuck me… my Queen.” She watched as Weiss’ eyes widened at her response, but felt as she wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her closer.

Weiss had never been so aroused by a simple remark. Again she kissed the Burnett, sliding her hand up her back and unclasping her bra then began to slowly nudged her to the right and onto the bed. She broke away and trailed several kisses down Ruby's body. Stopping at the neck to hear the quiet whimpers Ruby made. Continuing down, she slid her blouse off Ruby’s shoulders and began suckling on her nipple.

Ruby was at a loss for words. All she could do was moan as Weiss began to suck her nipple, her off hand playing with the other. As Weiss switched sides, Ruby took her chance to push Weiss’ bra aside and touch her breasts.

Weiss moaned as she felts Ruby’s hand caress her breast. With a smile, she leaned back and reached around to undo her bra. While doing so she could help but drink in the sight before her. There was Ruby, her silver eyes slightly glazed over, her soft perky breasts on display. Her light brown nipples glistening in the sunlight that filtered through the window. As Weiss’ bra fell to the floor she saw Ruby’s eyes scan her up and down. Weiss felt her cheeks flush but smiled.

Slowly she sat on Ruby's lap, kissed her and said, “Go on. I can see how much you want them.” To her surprise, Ruby started at her neck.

Ruby didn’t hesitate at Wiess’ words. The sight of her blushing as revealed her smaller bust had lit a fire in her. Deeply she planted kisses into Weiss’ neck and on her collarbone. Like Weiss, she trailed down to her breasts with light kisses. As she took one of Weiss's pink nipples into her mouth, she felt a deep groan escape Weiss’ mouth. This only made her hungrier, so with her other hand, she groped the Heiresses butt.

Weiss was surprised by how well Ruby was doing for her first time. She found herself leaning into her face as she sucked her nipples. As Ruby continued she felt a drip of her own arousal slid down her leg and knew she needed to take control again. Lest her own desires would take over.

Cupping Ruby’s face she pulls her back and kissed her deep and slow. When she pulled back she smiled and whispered, “Now whos pleasuring who here?” Standing from Ruby’s lap Weiss knelt before her, putting her hands to Ruby’s waist she Hooked her thumbs under her skirt and gently pulled them down. To her delight, she saw a large wet spot on Rubys simple light red panties.

Leaning in, Weiss kissed the inside of one thigh. The other. Then finally planted a kiss on the wet spot of her panties. The gasp the escaped Ruby was surprised, causing Weiss to look up. “Are you still ok?” Weiss felt she had to ask. It was only fair.

Ruby looked down at Weiss, noticing the concern in her eyes. It brought a smile to her face. Ruby knew how much Weiss wanted this as much as she did. Yet she still asked, knowing Ruby could say no at any moment. So she ran a hand through her beautiful white hair and cupped her cheek. “Yes Weiss, I want this.”

Weiss felt relieved hearing Ruby say those words. With a final kiss on both her thighs, Weiss pulled Ruby's panties down and took in the sight of her soaking wet flower. For a moment she just sat there and admired it. Trying to commit to memory every fold, every crevice. As her eyes came to Rubys bud she saw how it slowly pulsed and gave it a gentle kiss.

Ruby was a little worried at first when Weiss had just sat there, but when her lips touched her clit she gasped. Then she felt as Weiss put her tongue to it and slowly dragged it along her. She moaned long and deep as the wave of pleasure hit her. It felt so wonderful, better than anything Ruby had ever done alone.

Weiss started slow. Gaging each squick, each moan to find what Ruby liked best. Soon she began to pick up her pace, sucking and licking at Rubys pulsing clit. Her taste was divine to Weiss, there was a subtle sweetness to it that Weiss couldn’t get enough of. With her other hand, she began to idly trace a finger around her opening. Listening as each moan and whimper came in faster succession. For a moment she stopped and looked at Ruby as she slowly inserted a finger.

As Weiss looked up at her and inserted a finger, Rubys mouth fell open and her head laid back as a long and powerful moan tore from her throat. Another soon followed as Weiss inserted another. Sitting up she used one hand to grope and play with her breast, while the other ran through Weiss’ hair. “Weiss,” she panted, “more!”

Weiss obeyed as she felt Ruby’s hand in her hair. Again she began to start sucking and licking her sweet flower. Her fingers pumping in and out at a similar pace. As her pace increased, she felt the grip in her hair tighten. Ruby’s symphony of moans becoming more labored and sporadic.

“Weiss!” Ruby cried as she felt the tension grown in her core. “I, I’m cumming!”

The sound of her voice so desperate sent Weiss into a frenzy. She began to pump her fingers faster, sucking and licking her clit harder.

With a final cry, Rubys grip tightened and her legs closed around Weiss’ head as pleasure washed over her in waves. Her mouth open in a silent scream. Her mind focused solely on the pleasure between her legs.

As Ruby came, Weiss’ mouth was filled with her arousal. Squirting the same amount, if not more, of her nectar like she had the day they got off together. As she felt Ruby’s grip loosen she slowed her pace as Rubys orgasm subsided and she flopped onto her back breathing heavily. With a few final licks to lap up as much of Ruby's arousal she could, Weiss crawled on the bed over her. Stopping to kiss each breast before going in for a long and passionate kiss with the after glowing Rose.

Ruby pulled away and stared into Weiss’ eyes. “Wow.” Was all she could say as she leaned in for another kiss. But then as her afterglow subsided, Ruby had an idea. When she broke the kiss again she whispered, almost desperately, “sit on my face.”

Weiss nearly gasped at Ruby's request. Where had she learned these things? But the thought was ripped away when she felt a light finger glid across her core. Taking a deep breath she looked Ruby in the eyes. Then a new thought came to mind, one she couldn’t stop from voicing. “What do you say?”

For a moment Ruby looked at her confused. But soon recognition lit up her eyes as she said, “Please sit on my face, my Queen.” Again the words drove her crazy. _My Queen_. With a smile, Weiss began to crawl forward, Ruby pulling her skirt and panties down as she moved. As she tossed them to the side and her hips reached Ruby's face, she let out a low moan as Rubys hot breath caressed her core.

Ruby understood then why Weiss had sat still a moment before. The sight of Weiss’ dripping sex and pulsating clit took Ruby's breath away. Imitating what Weiss had done, she kissed both thighs before placing a light kiss to her clit. The moment her lips touch Weiss’ clit, Ruby moaned at the taste of her. She didn’t know entirely what to expect, for she had only ever tasted herself before, but Weiss’ was something else entirely. It wasn’t quite bitter, nor was it sweet. While Ruby could quite describe it, she lost interest as Weiss seemed to push herself against her mouth. With a new found hunger Ruby imitated Weiss, Licking and sucking on her clit. Slow at first, but gaining in pace as Weiss’ moans filled Ruby's ears.

Ruby was clumsy at first, but as she continued and found a rhythm, she was driving Weiss insane. Eyes closed she could feel that her hair had come undone from its ponytail as it swayed around her while she gently rocked her hips against Ruby's tongue. Weiss had been eaten out before. The summer before coming to Beacon.

It had been with a stranger who had been eyeing her at the party before she left. It was nothing more than the release of desire for both her and the girl who had taken her first. But this, with Ruby. It was electrifying. Each lick sent waves of pleasure through Weiss.

Weiss could feel herself racing towards the edge as Ruby’s pace only seemed to get faster. Was she was using her semblance on her? The thought died as she was so close now, practically teetering on the edge. “Ruby! Harder, faster!” Her command was followed through and Weiss felt as she plunged into pure bliss. “I’m cumming!” Was all she managed to cry as her orgasm tore through her, Rubys quick pace carrying it farther than ever before.

Ruby moaned as Weiss came and exploded with arousal. Her hunger for Weiss was something she found surprising but loved. Slowing to a stop Ruby took deep breaths and couldn’t stop as she whispered, “Fuck.”

Weiss simply collapsed to the side as her orgasm faded and was replaced by afterglow, letting her hair fall over the edge of the bed. Closing her eyes she held out her hands and nudged Ruby with her leg to come get her reward. Feeling the presence of Ruby in her arms she gave her a kiss, groaning as she tasted herself on Ruby's lips. Pulling back she smiled and opened her eyes, “Your Queen is pleased.” Ruby giggled at her words as Weiss leaned in for another kiss. 

Ruby felt light-headed but felt something more as she gave Weiss another kiss. Nose to nose she whispered to Weiss, “Anytime my Queen.” And Ruby meant it.

Again the words drew a growl from Weiss as she propped up on an elbow. “Ruby, can we get under the covers now? It's getting chilly.” With only a smile she watched as Ruby slide over to the head of the bed and pull the cover back. Following Ruby, Weiss gently laid into her, resting her head on the softness of her breasts. “Ruby I would love to do this again,” as she heard Ruby's heartbeat increase she giggled.

Weiss hadn't planned today, but she couldn’t think of a better time. Raising her head to look Ruby in the eyes she spoke, “on one condition.” She watched as Ruby frowned at her smile. “Go out with me.” 

Rubys frown disappeared as Weiss’ words sunk in. When she had heard there was a condition, she expected it would be to study, or something along the lines. But to go out with her? Ruby felt her heart began to race and butterflies filled her stomach. But to her own surprise, she smiled and felt tears building behind her eyes. “Yes.” She whispered. “Yes, I would love to…” She paused to cup Weiss’ cheeks and pull her close. “My Queen.”

Weiss’ breath caught at the sight of the single tear that slid down Ruby's cheek as she accepted her confession. Her own smile began to quiver at the sigh, so she whispered, “Ruby you dolt,” and closed the gap between them.

This kiss was new. Not the arousal-induced passion that had driven them moments before. It was slow and tender, it sent sparks through Weiss’ chest. When Ruby pulled back Weiss could see another tear sliding down her face, but there was a wicked smile on her face.

“I might be a dolt,” She whispered, kissing each of Weiss’ cheeks, “but I’m your dolt, and you are my Queen.” With one final kiss, Weiss fell into Ruby and fatigue claimed them both.


End file.
